Echo's of Sanctuary
by KourinCloud
Summary: PG13 for gore and in later chapters, loads of unsuitable choice words


The six young warriors, Blaire, Shizaku, Ami, and Touya all walked through the portal. "Here we go," Blaire sighed as she and Touya walked in first. They both knew the outcome of this battle if they won… They kept the ending to themselves. Pestilence would surely release his full wrath upon them if they knew. Besides if they knew, their friends would surely say no and not want to fight him. Touya and Blaire just couldn't bear the idea of him ruling over them and the rest of the world. "We can't let him win," Blaire said. "Hey Blaire…" Shizaku said softly. "You never did say whom we were fighting with was," she explained. "Oh…" Blaire said with a sudden shock.

"So you're right," Blaire said as she scratched the back of her head. "We are fighting against a super-being… He has an armor as well, but his is a natural armor," Blaire explained. "Natural armor," Reaver questioned. "Yes a natural armor… No one created it for him… It was his from the beginning," Touya said. "How do you know so much about him," Siege asked. "We uh, just know a lot about him… He has something to do with our armors, so naturally we would have knowledge of him," Touya said as he turned. "Okay," Siege said. "Well what's his connection with Chaos, Darkness, Corruption, Decay, Malevolence… All the other peoples like them," Kaidin asked. "He… I guess you could say he is their long lost uncle or something," Blaire explained. "Name…" Ryusou asked. 

"Pestilence," they said together. "I hate it when they do that," Shizaku said to Siege as she shuddered. "Well… If he's the uncle… Does that mean he's stronger," Kaidin asked. "Not necessarily," Blaire said. "His weakness is the light," Touya said. "Siege is very useful in this battle, but he can easily shift forms to where darkness is his weakness," Touya said. "Yeah…" Blaire nodded. 

"Their worries are born once again," the man smiled. "Yes… Suffer little ones, you will never defeat me," he said. "Despite the fact you know the secrets… I won't let you win," he laughed wildly. "Craziness is his strong point," Blaire said to Touya as she heard his laughter in her mind. He nodded at the comment. "What," the rest thought. They shrugged it off and continued after. "Pestilence will die today," Blaire looked to Touya and smiled. They held hands like brother and sister would do, seeing as how that's practically how they saw each other… The rest were aware of this. 

"The look in their eyes look so happy, yet so sad," Siege said to the rest slowly as they trailed behind. "Yeah," Ryusou said. "What do you think is going on," Cyrix asked as he watched them. "I've never seen them like this before… Usually they resent anything like that, but now they are acting like this is the last time they'll see each other or someone else… Or something like that," Kaidin explained. "Yeah… I wonder what's wrong…" Reaver wondered aloud. "Come on," Blaire said to them. They hurried to catch up. 

"I hate to have to do this to them," Blaire said to him as she held his arm. "I know, but it can't be helped," Touya said as he touched her head. "Yes… I know," she sighed. They walked a little faster as they approached the giant doors. "Pestilence," Blaire called. "We've come to take back the sanity of the human realm," Touya yelled. "It is us… Alpha and Omega and the Warriors, here to defeat you and never let you live again," they yelled together. 

The doors swung open and they were all drawn into the swirling room. "Stand your ground Warriors," Blaire yelled as she brought her hand down. The wind died down and they landed on their feet. They looked around for a few moments. "Where," Shizaku said. "There," Blaire yelled as she and Touya turned to the monstrous being. They stared in amazement at the huge half-human, half-creature evil they had known to be Pestilence. 

"Are you scared," Pestilence hissed in pleasure. "Never," Blaire snapped. "How do you expect to beat me," he said. "You are tiny and insignificant…" he laughed. "We may be small… But we can still kick your ass," Blaire smirked. "I'd like to see you try," Pestilence said as he crossed his arms. "I'd like to see you defend yourself against this," Touya yelled as he raised his blade. "Sword of Dusk… Grim Destructive Reaper," he yelled as he slashed the sword down. From the blade came a streaming black beam of pain. "Hah… I'll just shift my immunity," Pestilence laughed as he threw his hands up. "Idiot," Touya said. 

"Sword of Blessings… Rewritten Final Judgment," Blaire yelled as a bright beam hit him in the chest. "Agh," Pestilence yelled as it started to burn. "Hurry guys… Throw your attacks… He's vulnerable to anything now," Touya yelled as he fired his attack again. 

"Halo's Reigning Thunderstorms," Siege yelled as he brought the no-datchi over his head. He jumped up towards Pestilence and started to slash at his body at high speeds, while bolts of lightning crashed upon his body. 

"Strata's Ripping Gales," Reaver yelled as he grabbed three arrows and shot them off. He grabbed more and more as his movements became faster… Now he was shooting thousands of arrows in a minute, each with the surging power of the Strata armor. 

"Torrent's Surging Oceans," Cyrix shouted as he thrust the Trident into the ground. The ground turned to water, except under the feet of his comrades. From the waters, icicles and glaciers shot up and hit his body… Blood spraying everywhere along with all the other attacks. 

"Hardrock's Raging Gaia," Kaidin yelled as he too, thrust his weapon into the ground. From the water that was Cyrix's attack, giant chunks of land, metals… Anything exploded and tore at Pestilence with the glaciers as well. "Ouch…" Kaidin and Cyrix thought.

"Inferno's Blazing Pride," Ryusou yelled as he joined the two swords together and slashed downward. He hit Pestilence with the flaming swords right upon his head and down his back. "Aagghhh," Pestilence yelled in pain again. "And that's not the end," Blaire laughed as the attacks continued. 

"Dragonfire's Dragon Flare," Miyu yelled as she held her hands up in the air. A giant dragon rose from behind her and roared. It's eyes glared and turned a fiery red as it opened it's mouth again to roar, but instead of a roar… A barrage of fireballs shot out of it's mouth and eyes. It flew around Pestilence and continued at shoot fireballs. 

"Frozen Tundra collision," Ami yelled as she took the huge frozen ice axe into her hands and started to slash it down. Jagged pieces of ice and snow stabbed into Pestilence's body, the white snow turning a crimson color. She slashed the axe down multiple times. 

"Ice Baron's Icy Whirl," Shizaku laughed as she took her sword of ice and spun around quickly. Like Ami's attack, jagged pieces of snow and ice stabbed into his body, but with a more devastating blow. She also jumped up and slashed at his body and ripped chunks from his flesh. He continued to scream in pain. 

"Aaaaggghhhhh," he yelled. He threw his hands around and they all went flying back. They all slammed into the walls. "Oww," Shizaku moaned as she slid down the wall. They all moaned as they slid down, except for Blaire and Touya, who slid down onto their feet. Touya stood up, but still as hurt as the others. He managed to pull Blaire to her feet as she began to slide to the ground. He put her arm around his shoulder. "Blaire… Blaire… You have to wake up," he whispered to her. "Blaire… We can't defeat him if you don't wake up," he said. "How are we going to save all our friends if we don't defeat him," he whispered. She moaned, from feeling the full force of his attack. 

"To-Touya," she moaned. "Blaire… You have to be strong… Remember…" he said. "We have to defeat him, so we can finally rest," he whispered. "Yes… So we can finally rest," she smiled. "Blaire stay awake," he said. "I'm awake," she said as she looked to him. She held her sword up. "I have enough energy to stand on my own," she said as she stood by herself. He smiled and watched as she stood tall. The rest watched in amazement as she walked forward. "You don't scare us," Blaire said to the trembling being. "Lay back and let it heal," she said. "Let the corrupted malice of humanity leave your body," she said. 

"Never," he yelled. "We will use force if you refuse," she warned. "You bluff little girl," he spat, blood trickling down his face. "You cannot win this battle," Touya said as he walked up next to her. "We do not fear you… As you do not fear us…" Blaire said as she held her arms out. "Flure… Come out of that creature," Blaire said as she continued to hold her arms out. "No," Pestilence yelled. "Flure…" Touya said. "Flure," Blaire repeated. "Come out Flure," Blaire smiled. 

Pestilence started to yell as he grew a bright silver glow. A small child appeared in Blaire's arms, a young girl. "Flure," Blaire smiled. Touya stared at the young girl and smiled. "Shizaku," Blaire said. "Yes," Shizaku asked as she walked up. "Take care of her," Blaire said as she handed the girl to her. "Her name is Flure… She is my unofficial child," Blaire explained. "What," Shizaku asked. "Well, she is Cellist's child, which is kind of mine… After all I am Cellist's reincarnation," Blaire smiled. "Okay," Shizaku nodded. "Where are you going," Shizaku asked. "Just take care of her for me," Blaire smiled. Shizaku nodded again. 

"Let's go Touya," she said. "Pestilence is no more," Blaire said to them. 

Blaire and Touya held their swords up high in the air. They looked to each other and smiled. With their other hand, they gripped the base of the other's blade and looked up to the now shining blades. Their Kanji's showed up on their foreheads and shone brightly. On Blaire's forehead shined "Judgment" and on Touya's it shined "Final". Behind them "Final Judgment" shined brightly. They looked to Pestilence and glared. "Never will you ever be able to create armors like ours," they yelled. "What," all the others yelled as they looked to Blaire and Touya. 

"The final and strongest of the "Holy Judgment" attacks…" Blaire said. "Yes…" Touya nodded. 

"Alpha and Omega's Final Resting Place of Oblivion," They yelled together. 

"Nooo," Pestilence yelled. They flew up and burst into his chest. There they stopped and smiled to each other. They let go of each other's blades and they grew in power and began to shine even more than before. They started to slash at him at full speed and soon he was falling to the ground as he was dying. They yelled out loud. The rest ran up, but stopped in their tracks as the carcass exploded. "Blaire… Touya," Shizaku shrieked. She fell to her knees and started to cry. 

"Shizaku…" Siege said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait… They're alive," Ami yelled. "Huh…" Shizaku and Siege said. There they stood leaning on each other and breathing deeply. They smiled to the rest and stood up straight. "Phew," Blaire said to them. "But… Our jobs aren't done here," Touya said as he looked over. There another man stumbled out of the shadows. "This is the true Pestilence," Blaire explained as she turned to him. 

"You have beaten me," he said as he fell back. "But I can easily come back and take over again," he managed to laugh. "No…" Blaire said. "We won't let you," Touya said as he looked down at him. "Forever… Is that what you'll risk for the safety of this planet…" he said. "Leaving everything behind…" he said. "If it will keep you from hurting these people… I'd give my life," Blaire said. "What…" the rest questioned in their minds. 

"Give up everything," they questioned. "You're willing to give up love for this world full of nothingness," he smiled. "I'm glad I could cause this," he snickered slowly as he closed his eyes. "Hmph," Blaire said as she looked to his dead body. "What was he talking about," Shizaku asked Blaire. Blaire turned to Shizaku and stared into her eyes. "Thank you," Blaire said as she touched her forehead. "Wait… What's going on," Shizaku asked as she looked around and then to the girl in her arms. Touya and Blaire looked to a giant door. It creaked open and a swirling vortex appeared. 

Blaire raised her hand and looked to Pestilence's dead body. It rose off the ground and started to move toward the vortex. "Now…" Blaire said as she looked down. She turned to them with pain filled eyes. "You guys don't know how much it pains me," she said. "Wait… What's going on," Ryusou yelled. "What are you saying," Cyrix asked. "The armors of Alpha and Omega chose us… And we are carrying out their wills," Touya explained. They turned around and took in a deep breath. "Touya…" she said. He looked at her. "It's nothing," she looked away. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait," Shizaku yelled. They continued to walk as if they didn't hear them. 

"Don't leave us," Shizaku cried. "Where are you going," she asked. "Stop," Ryusou yelled. "Are you going to abandon us… When we might need you… Are you going to leave," Kaidin asked. "Cowards… Where are you going," Kaidin yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. They stopped and stared ahead. 

"Yeah… I called you cowards," Kaidin yelled. "Kaidin," Cyrix said as he grabbed his shoulders. "Where are you going," Cyrix asked. "Stop," Blaire said sternly. They looked to her and Touya. 

Touya and Blaire looked back to them with blank expressions. Blaire opened her mouth and began to speak: 

"Pitiful misery let's pain shudder as the rays of the love left the heart. When weaving through the nightmares of the reigning night, leaping from joy to woe. Where have all the flower's gone… Where has the rainfall fallen apart? As the night sky wavers over the rippling oceans, he watches the phantom panorama of glaring dark optical illusions. Contemplating on the consequences of captured ecstasy under the full moon. Passionate gestures of little couples wandering around the park, declaring to everyone, the commitments to one another. Waiting for the daylight… His heart is amazed by the different colors streaming and screaming across the royal blue sky of near morning. Despite the desperate trials, carrying on with a smile could seem possible… Could seem endless. Positively balanced between the light and dark feelings, faded to nothingness inside a hollowed dream. In a distant dream world, nothing's quite as it seems, not that it ever was clear from the beginning. The bleak cold desert gales, sting the wounds hidden in time's scarred face… Whilst our laughter echoed under crimson eves of fantasized legends. Forlorned by the shallow jagged pieces of the dwindling paradises… Shadows hide the true faces of little tyrants, who chose to sit back and command everything around them... Including him." 

As she finished Touya began to speak as well:

"Little is learned by those who understand nothing at all. Peeking through the slumbering bamboo, thickets of piercing bloody thorns in chaos… The gentle dove flies over the treetops and lands on her shoulder… The shrillness of a crying raven dies as she falls into the infinite purity of deepened sleep... Quizzical lightning flashes as rumbling embers collide and clash in a final battle to the death… Canceling each other out. Triumphant icicles in frozen red battlegrounds, fall with the tranquil sound of confined solitude… She lays in the middle of March, stands at the eve of June, sits on the days of September, and dies at the end of painful December, watching the twilight dancers, twirling in circles on the slightly tilting horizons that line her home. In the cascades of peacefulness, ways of life begin to unfold and show their shapes. Pain weakens, but doesn't die… Life becomes stronger, but doesn't flourish. Wanting the best for all is something everyone desires, but only few can actually reach. Wandering the wisdoms of the ancient lands of dead wastelands… The suffering stands out to us most of all… Wearing the silver and black harnesses to this world, weighs us down to nothing. Eluding the faces of those who wouldn't understand insanity as much as her. Pacing the marble floors of neglect and shifting worlds are broken once more. Wearing thin on patients and hope…" 

They looked to them with the same looks and said together:

"We just can't feel the warmth anymore."

With this said they turned around and followed the lifeless body of Pestilence. They held hands like a brother and sister as they walked into the infinite blackness of the unclear future they faced. They turn their head once more, tears in their eyes. Leaving their friends was one of the hardest things they had to do, but that IS what they had to do… Keep Pestilence from awakening and corrupting the human world again. A silver tear glimmered on Touya's face, while a crimson one glowed on Blaire's. They nodded to the Warriors with reassuring smiles. 

"When will you come back… How long will it take for Pestilence to completely disappear," Cyrix asked. "We don't know… It could take a day… Or it could take an eternity," Touya said as he wiped his face. "It's been awhile since I've cried," he said. "Yeah me too," Blaire said. "But…" Shizaku started. "Why do YOU have to keep him from reawakening," she cried. "Our armors were created from Pestilence… Back when he was not a living being," Blaire explained. "We are the soul protectors of this planet as the rest of you are… We, two, who have almost absolutely nowhere to go… No real goal in life… Have found what we have been looking for…" Touya explained. "A place to use the full extent of our abilities to protect something dear to us," Blaire said. 

"Now… It is time we go…" Blaire said as she turned with Touya. Siege looked down at his hands. "Siege this is probably the last chance you have to do this," he said to himself. The other Warriors looked to him as he walked forward. "Blaire," he yelled. Blaire turned back to Siege with Touya next to her. "I guess it would have probably been better if I had told you before and it's hard to hear this now, but I probably won't have another chance to say it…" Siege said to her. He gulped as he felt the stares all around him. 

"Blaire… I… I love you," he said. Blaire looked to him and smiled. "I love you too," she smiled as she hugged him. He looked down to her and smiled. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He looked to her again. He laid his head on her shoulder and started to cry. " I don't know what I'll do without you," he said. "Easy… Forget and find someone else to love," she said as she let go. 

"Besides… It's better to have loved and lost… Than to never have loved before," she said as she started to back away. She touched his face. "I'll try and get back to you somehow…" she said as he kissed her hand. "Just keep moving on… You can never look back… This is what I've chosen to do… I choose to stay away and keep you and the rest out of harms way, than to be next to you having to fight day after day… I love you and my reasons for doing this is the outcome of the well being of my friends and loved ones… I know it's selfish, but I'm just naturally selfish," she smiled. "Listen to me Siege… This will finally allow me to rest in peace," she explained. 

"With this… I say goodbye… Til' we meet again," she said as she stepped back. 

"Touya," she said as she turned to him. She walked to him as he turned. "What…" he asked. She hugged him… "I love you… You were always there for me like a brother," she smiled. "And I'll remain so as I stand and we watch over Pestilence," he said as he stared down upon her with a soft smile. "No… No you won't," she said as she pushed him toward the Warriors. "What…" he questioned. "I shed this armor now and it will go to Flure…" she said. "But…" Touya said. "I will use the rest of my powers…" she said as she held her hand up. They all shrunk in size. "What," they all yelled as they shrank to Flure's size. The armors removed themselves from their bodies. 

"I am sending you back to the human realm where you won't remember me or this battle…" she explained. "You will most likely have different names and you just might not get the armors," she explained. "Touya… I'm sorry, but I have to do this… You can help in the restoration of that world more than me," she said. "I am not of that realm, unlike you," she explained. "I am unable to have a life like all of you," she said, "as much as I'd like…" 

"My only place is there, next to Pestilence awaiting the day I can return and help all of you," she said. 

"Now… All of you… Return to the mortal realm… Where you can live happily," she explained. "And be able to take up arms when harsh times come, but not only with armors, but friendship… I wish all of you good luck and have a happy life without me," she said. 

They stared at her, but started to fall asleep. Siege held his hand out to her as she turned. "Blaire," he managed to whisper as he watched her walk into the vortex and her body disappeared into shreds. 

And they all blacked out.

~

This is kinda like a start for the story… Like what happened in the past and all, where most of the people start out… I'm not good at explaining things… *sigh* I guess if you're interested, you'll see and I really hope I don't confuse people with messed up grammar and misspelled words. 

Okay… I know I suck, but hey I only started to write awhile back. I mean… My whole life I've been kinda kept out of the times and I'm not really good at these things. I mean my mother never talked to me about different things and my dad, all he knows how to do is rewire stuff and complain… I swear, I'm not quite sure if I'm really from my mom… *Sigh*… People at my school sit there and say… "Ohhh, it's so cool!"

But reading different peoples stuff, tells me I have a long way to go… Most people have to be told this, but I already know. But still, I'm gonna post this and try and carry on with the story. 


End file.
